listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of deaths by being eaten
The following is a list of deaths by being eaten. A Bug's Life *Hopper - Eaten by a bird's chicks Beast Wars *Dinobot clone - Eaten by Dinobot Blazing Dragons *Evil Spy (1) - Pushed into the moat by Geoffrey and eaten by alligators *Evil Knight #4 - Is mentioned to be fed to alligators by Geoffrey for using his toothbrush California Gurls (Music Video) * Gingerbread Man - Torn apart and eaten by the California girls. Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Chester V - Eaten by a Cheespider Digimon *DemiDevimon - Eaten by VenomMyotismon Dragonball Z *Dinosaur - Eaten by the T-Rex. (Removed from Kai, as it is filler) *Gregor - Eaten by Yetti. (Removed from Kai, as it is filler) *Dabura - Turned into a cookie and eaten by Majin Buu *Krillin - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Revived *Android 18 - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Revived *Maron - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Revived *Yamcha - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Revived *Puar - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Revived *Bulma - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Revived *Videl - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Revived *Master Roshi - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Revived *Ox-King - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Revived *Oolong - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Revived *Mr. Popo - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Revived Dune *Baron Vladimir Harkonnen - Eaten by a giant worm after being slashed by Alia with a gom jabbar The Emperor's New Groove *Yzma - Presumably eaten by a falcon's chicks. (Retconned if the TV series is to be taken as canon) Game of Thrones *Tansy - Eaten by Ramsay's dogs *Walda Bolton - Eaten by Ramsay's dogs *Roose Bolton's baby - Eaten by Ramsay's dogs *Ramsay Bolton - Eaten by his dogs Gravity Falls *Summerween Trickster - Eaten by Soos The Great Mouse Detective *Bartholomew - Eaten by Felicia for calling Ratigan a rat Hannibal *Mason Verger - Eaten by boars after being pushed into the pen by Cordell at Lecter's suggestion *Paul Krendler - Forced to eat part of his brain by Lecter, though he may have died by Lecter taking more of his brain to eat later. Note that anyone Lecter eats or serves to others is likely dead before he does so. Hellboy *Agent Quarry - Eaten by the second Sammael *Agent Moss - Eaten by the second Sammael *Agent Steele - Eaten by tooth fairies *Agent Marble - Eaten by tooth fairies Ice Age *Stu - Eaten by Cretaceous and Maelstrom *Captain Gutt - Eaten by a siren Ikki Tousen *Chuuei Toutaku - In spirit form, eaten by Hakufu's dragon It *Patrick Hocksetter - Presumably eaten by It (death is definitive but exact cause is unclear) *Belch - Presumably eaten by It, though it's likely folding him in half as he pulled him into the pipe killed him first James Bond *Quist - Fed to sharks by Largo *Helga Brandt - Fed to piranhas by Blofeld *Hans - Fed to piranhas by Bond *Stromberg's assistant - Fed to sharks by Stromberg *Ed Killifer - Fed to sharks by Bond Jaws *Chrissie Watkins - Eaten by the shark *Alex Kintner - Eaten by the shark *Quint - Eaten by the shark Jurassic Park TBA The Land Before Time *Ozzy and Strut - Presumably eaten by Chomper's parents *Dil - Presumably eaten by a plesiosaur The Lion King *Scar - Eaten by hyenas Lord of the Rings *Yazneg - Eaten by Wargs *Hama - Eaten by Wargs Mario *Bundt - Eaten by Booster Men in Black *Edgar - Eaten by the Bug after being flayed alive. *Creepy - Eaten by Serleena (body was later spit out) My Favorite Martian *Security guard 2 - Eaten by Lizzie in alien form The Chronicles of Narnia (Disney) *The White Witch - Eaten by Aslan *Sopespian - Eaten by the river god Pirates of the Caribbean *Captain Jack Sparrow - Eaten by the kraken. Revived Pokemon *Jessie - Eaten by the Tree of Beginning's white blood cells. Revived *James - Eaten by the Tree's white blood cells. Revived *Max - Eaten by the Tree's white blood cells. Revived *Brock - Eaten by the Tree's white blood cells. Revived *May - Eaten by the Tree's white blood cells. Revived *Kidd Summers - Eaten by the Tree's white blood cells. Revived *Ash Ketchum - Eaten by the Tree's white blood cells. Revived Rampage *Claire Wyden - Eaten whole by George The Rescuers *Madame Medusa - Presumably eaten by Brutus and Nero Shrek *Lord Farquaad - Eaten by Dragon Soul Eater *Demon - Eaten by Soul The Spiderwick Chronicles *Mulgarath - Eaten by Hogsqueal Stan Helsing *Michael Criers - Eaten by Sammy *Mason - Eaten by Sammy *Pleatherface - Presumably eaten by Sammy *Lucky - Presumably eaten by Sammy Star Wars *Opee Sea Killer - Torn in half and eaten by the Sando Aqua Monster *Colo Claw Fish - Eaten by the Sando Aqua Monster *Oola - Eaten offscreen by the Rancor *Boba Fett - Sent flying into the Sarlacc's mouth by Han igniting a jet pack with a spear (will digest over a thousand years) Supernatural *Brad - Presumably eaten by the wendigo *Gary - Eaten by the wendigo *Alice - Eaten by Russell due to Famine's influence *Russell - Eaten by Alice due to Famine's influence *Store owner - Eaten by Chet *Deputy - Eaten by Leviathan Sam *Sheriff - Eaten by Agent Valente *Coroner - Eaten by Agent Valente *Phil - Eaten by Gerald Browder *Ranger Rick Evans - Eaten by Gerald Browder *Dr. Gaines - Bibbed by Dick, forcing him to eat himself *Pete - Eaten by Daryl *Victor - Eaten by Dick *JP - Eaten by Katja *Demon Nanny - Eaten by Amara *Ambriel - Eaten by Amara *Diego Avila - Eaten by Yokoth. (Set in the past) *Barbara - Eaten by Henry Parker The Third and the Cobbler *ZigZag - Eaten by Phido We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Professor Screweyes - Eaten by crows Yu-Gi-Oh *Ahmet - Eaten by the statue Category:Stubs Category:Other Category:Victim Lists